


The Cradle

by MoonAngel9



Series: Taming the Muse fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, F/M, Pregnancy, impending parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's building a cradle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Taming the Muse prompt #400: Mahogany

He ran his hands over the mahogany made smooth by the hours of careful sanding. The cradle he had made for their newest arrival was nearly finished and was awaiting only one last coat of varnish before it would be sealed.

He stepped away from his handiwork and went in search of his wife of the past five years. It had taken him nearly that long to get her to agree to date him. That was followed by another two years of dating and a year long engagement. But now they were together and he had been in no rush to expand their family. Henry would have been enough for him, but Emma had wanted to give him a child of his own...

He found her standing in the middle of their living room, chatting with her mother while she had her arms around her little brother and Henry. He leaned up against the door jam and watched her for a moment. From the angle he was standing at, he could hardly tell she was pregnant. As he studied her, she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with him.

Emma dropped her arms and moved away from the group to join her husband on the outskirts of the room. She inhaled deeply and asked, "Does this mean you're done for the day?"

Smiling at her, he said, "Nothing more I can do until the varnish dries." He reached up and brushed her cheek in a gentle caress. "Is there any way I can persuade you to disappear with me for a little bit?"

Emma was about to answer when her mother interrupted. "August! Just the man I wanted to see."

Emma smiled up at him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "What ever she asks, just know you can say no."

"Why am I afraid that I really want to say no?" August ran a hand through his hair before turning to his mother-in-law. "What can I do for you, Snow?"

* * *

Nearly a week later, August finally had some time to work on the cradle some more. He had been suckered into traveling with Snow to another kingdom to work on trade agreements for timber. Since he had an intimate knowledge of wood, it was only fair that he be the one to go.

That had meant four lonely nights since Emma was unable to come; she had been put in charge during her mother's absence. When he had returned, they had fallen into each others arms, completely missing dinner. And breakfast the next morning.

He lovingly applied the varnish, using the techniques his father had taught him all those years ago. When the last bit of varnish was applied, he stepped back and admired his handiwork. It might not be as high a quality as Geppetto would have made, but it was sturdy and would suit his new child well. Since Emma wouldn't tell him whether it was a boy or girl, he had carved intricate scroll work along the sides.

"It's lovely."

August looked toward the doorway where the voice came from and smiled at his visitor. He rose and walked over to Emma and ran a palm over her abdomen. "I'm glad you like it." He pressed a kiss to her hair and said, "All that's left is to seal it."

Emma leaned into him and smiled. Looking up at him, she asked, "Is it too late to ask you to make another one?"

"Why would I need to make another one? Unless..." His eyes widened in surprise. "Twins?"

"Twins," she answered with a smile.

August swept her up into his arms. "I'll start tomorrow. For now we have something to celebrate." As he whisked her off to their bedroom, his joyful laughter rang throughout the castle.


End file.
